For the Kitsune and the Poison Ivy
by Saint River
Summary: Poison Ivy and Batgirl were once close friends. This is just the simple story about their reunion with an old friend. To the world, he is known as the superhero Kitsune. But to them, he was just Uzumaki Naruto, a boy they knew from school. Warning: Lemon. One-Shot.


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or Batman (all of its media and adaptations). They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and DC**

 **A/N 1:** **This will be my last fic for a while. Have real world matters to settle.**

"Naruto" Normal Talking

'Poison Ivy' Normal Thinking

["Batgirl"] Phone Talking

Warning: Lemons. Hope you enjoy

* * *

 **GOTHAM CITY**

"It's over, Poison Ivy!" Barbara Gordon a.k.a. Batgirl shouted.

Once upon time when they were both sixteen year old teenagers, these two were best friends. Now though with them both being twenty years old, they were a villain and a hero duking it out. Once again, Poison Ivy tried to 'defend' the plant life by harming innocent people in the process. She had cause serious this time. In an attempt to turn the city of Gotham into a botanical sanctuary, she unleashed hundreds carnivorous-looking plants and hundreds more giant vines to restrain any and all those who tried to stop her.

Unfortunately for her and fortunately for everybody else, Batman came along as he always did and sprayed the entire city with an agent that was harmless to everything else but deadly to Ivy's mutations. Her creations soon started dying. Batman, Nightwing and Robin went on to free the people Poison Ivy had captured. Heck even Catwoman was there. Which left Batgirl to apprehend the perpetrator. Someone like Poison Ivy, who relied mostly on having others fight for her, did not last long in hand-to-hand combat against Batgirl.

Four years had done wonders on their bodies. Once they were petite girls, even for sixteen year olds, but now they were grown women. But while Batgirl was fully cladded, her true identity hidden, in her batgirl outfit, Poison Ivy wasn't. Her dress made of plant material exposed much of full breasts and her flat navel. She had kept her womanly parts hidden as well as forearms but seductively presented a lot of skin. Her red hair once shaped similar to a rose was now flowing beautiful past her shoulders down to her mid-back. She was beautiful.

But also out of breath.

"Enough, Ivy!" Batgirl told her.

But Poison Ivy only replied, "I can keep this up all day."

"No, you can't." another voice said. It was a male voice that originated behind the plant-theme villain. Before Poison Ivy could turn around, a chop had landed hard on the back of her neck sending the woman to the land of unconsciousness. The stranger caught Poison Ivy in his arms before she could fall to the ground.

"Who are you?" Batgirl calmly demanded. The newcomer wore a red open yukata and underneath that was some sort of orange jumpsuit. He wore a Japanese-style fox mask. But the most prominent feature he had were the nine bushy fox tails behind him. "Wait, I know you. You're that Kitsune guy from Japan." She and Batman and Robin knew about him from the news. Like them, he was a crime fighter. But while the Bat Family focused solely on Gotham, Kitsune guarded all of Japan. News reports have stated that he could be in multiple places at once. Some attributed it to his powers. Others claimed that there was more than one Kitsune.

"Correct, Batgirl." He said, carrying Poison Ivy bridal-style.

Suddenly a giant wooden vine burst out of the ground. "Behind you!" Batgirl warned. But it was too late. The vine already wrapped itself around his waist. Batgirl was about to help but she saw him signal for her to stop with his hand.

"It is all right, Batgirl. This is mine. It won't harm you or me. Well, I've got what I came for." With them, the wooden vine pulled him into the ground and the hole closed up immediately afterwards.

"What was he even doing here?" Batgirl wondered, staring at the filled hole.

* * *

When Poison Ivy came to, she found herself in a very comfortable bed. She had not been on an actual bed in years. She slept on the flower pods she would create. When she slept, the material she used to cover herself would disintegrate. So she was surprised to see she was dressed with a red, long-sleeved blouse loosely buttoned and a green thong.

"You're awake I see." A voice said. "I thought you'd be knocked out cold until the next morning. But I guess you are made of tough stuff."

Instantly Poison Ivy was on guard. It was that same voice from earlier. Looking around, she saw him. The fox mask and the nine tails, she knew him the moment she saw him. The crimefighter from Japan. Kitsune.

"You..." She frowned at him.

"Relax." He brought a hand to his mask and pulled it down. Poison Ivy's eyed widen at the familiar face with the three whisker marks on each cheek.

"You..." This time she whispered with familiarity.

"The one and only!" He grinned as the tails disappeared.

* * *

 **THE BATCAVE**

"Are you sure it was Kitsune who made off with Poison Ivy?" Robin a.k.a. Tim Drake asked Batgirl. Batman a.k.a. Bruce Wayne was in front of super high-tech computer looking at the street camera recording of Kitsune knocking out Poison Ivy and escaping with her.

"From what we know of him, he doesn't have any plant based abilities." Stated Robin.

"I agree." Spoke Nightwing a.k.a. Dick Grayson. "Camouflage, Wall Walking, Water Walking, Transformation, Expert Hand-to-Hand Capabilities, Enhance Speed, Strength and Jumping Abilities. Heck he even has the ability to poof into smoke either to disappear or be substituted by a log and be at several locations at once. But never plants."

"There is still a lot we don't know about him." Said Batman. "Kitsune was once called Enigma until he himself said his name was Kitsune. Some still call him Enigma because that's what he is." Batman was the world's greatest detective and would mostly be able to determine Kitsune's true identity if given the chance. But Batman never had an inclination to do so until now. Superman, when he was in Japan by chance, encountered Kitsune. He had tried to approach the masked hero of Japan but Kitsune only said a quick hello before "performing some kind of handsign and disappeared in a cloud of smoke." Well that's what Superman told him.

"Not to mention, being some kind of Knight in Shining Armor for Poison Ivy." Catwoman a.k.a. Selina Kyle purred looking at the footage of Kitsune carrying Poison Ivy bridal-style. That will be the last a.k.a.

"I wouldn't say that just yet, Catwoman." Nightwing disagreed. "We're still not sure if this guy is indeed the real Kitsune. The worst he's ever done to any criminal was break a few bones or a mild concussion. But if this is just some guy posing as Kitsune, he may have taken her for less pleasant reasons."

"You mean like human experimentation and that sort of deal?" Robin pondered.

"It's possible." Said Batman, never taking his off the screen. "The costume's about right. Batgirl!" He called, snapping her from her thoughts. She has been rather silent all this time. "You were the closest any of us got to him. What's your input in all this? Is he really Kitsune?"

"I don't know." Basing on how little she knew of him, she was telling the truth. "It all happened too fast."

"There's got to be something." Robin urged.

"Kitsune is supposed to be Japanese, right." She received a nod from her four companions. "I did detect a slight Japanese accent when he spoke. But he spoke English fluently. If I hadn't been paying much attention, I wouldn't have detected it." Immediately within her mask, her eyes snapped wide for a split second.

"It isn't much but does lead us closer to determining if this guy is or isn't Kitsune." Batman shot his computer off as there nothing else he could get from viewing footage of Kitsune. Batman dismissed them and they all returned home.

Wearing nothing but a white tank top and her panties, Barbara laid on her bed. Her hands clasped together behind her head. She went over what she learn as she stared at the ceiling.

"A hero from Japan is all the way here in Gotham. I know I heard a faint Japanese accent from him so I know he has to Japanese." The thought sent a chill up here spine.

There was a person she knew who came from Japan who spoke English fluently to the point that there was almost no accent. Barbara didn't want to consider the possibility that the person she was thinking about could be Kitsune. It was circumstantial. It was all a coincidence. It had to be. But after spending so much time with Batman, she knew that there was most often no such thing as coincidence. Still there was one way to be sure.

* * *

 **TWO WEEKS EARLIER**

Barbara Gordon had received an e-mail from a friend she had not met in years. He said he would be in Gotham for about a month. Eager to meet him again, Barbara quickly agreed to meet him in a restaurant of his choosing. She was dressed in a black, sleeveless dress that reached her knees. Her dress was low cut, exposing her cleavage.

"Hey, Barbara!" A loud voice called. Waving his arm up, Barbara saw him. He was taller now but it was him. Him and his three whisker-marks in each cheek. "You look great." He said dumbfounded and stunned. She definitely wasn't that scrawny looking yet athletic girl from before.

"Good to see you too, Naruto." The man she spoke to was none other than Uzumaki Naruto. An old friend of hers from Junior High.

Over a bowl of Ramen or several bowls in the case of Naruto, the two quickly caught up on what's been happening with each other's lives. Well except for being Batgirl.

"So you have a place to stay here in Gotham?"

"Yeah. My family still owns that house outside the city."

"Want me to go there with you? I'm not busy so perhaps you and I can spend some more time together." Barbara winked at him. Naruto's eyes brightened, knowing where she was getting at.

One the way there, Barbara couldn't help but take a walk down memory lane. Back to when they were in Junior High.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Naruto had started as a transfer student back then due to his father's job. When people tried bullying him, they often ended up in the inside of a trash can. This act of standing up to bullies made him a bit famous around school. Not to mention the time he punched a hole in a concrete wall deterred anyone from ever trying to mess with him again. Though of course, he was forced to pay for the damages._

 _But it wasn't Barbara who became his first friend back then. It was her best friend at the time, Pamela Isley. The two were alike in the sense they had a love for plants. Naruto was all about environment much like Pamela was. From that, they became close. But the biggest difference between the two is that, Naruto never took things too far. Barbara remembered the things Pamela used to ask her help for. She clearly remembered the things Pamela did as Poison Ivy._

 _He was also close that classmate of theirs who temporarily became associated with Joker. Eventually the two got together and one morning, she saw them with Pamela walking with a limp and Naruto with the biggest smile on his face._

 _"Whoa! Did something happen?" Barbara remembered asking._

 _Pamela took her to the side whispered in her ear how she and Naruto gave their virginities to each other. That certainly explained the limp and the smile._

 _"Congratulations, I guess, on having your cherries popped but don't you think that was a little irresponsible?"_

 _"Don't worry, we used a condom." Pamela whispered with an enthusiastic smile, "Red, it was so good!"_

 _A few weeks later, Pamela came up to her with the most unexpected suggestion. "Red, you should have sex with my boyfriend."_

 _Barbara had been drinking some orange juice when Pamela suggested that and she did a spit-take. "Red!" Barbara coughed, "What are you talking about?!" Barbara tried keeping her voice low._

 _"Well our exams have been stressing you out lately and you need some catharsis. I get mine from Naruto. You don't have a boyfriend for that but I do and I have very well trained." She said with pride._

 _"Red, do you realize I, your best friend, will be sleeping with your boyfriend? This is cliche we've seen in movies and in real life. I mean what if he falls for me? What if I fall for him? What if he broke up with you so he could get together with me?" Barbara argued even though she was slightly inclined to the idea._

" _I'm not worried about him falling for you. We're best friends, Red! Share and share alike."_

 _"Okay then." Barbara accepted it. Might as well see what all the fuss is about anyway._

 _Barbara remembered the shower she took that night. It was a long day at school. The shower water washed her body. She stared down at her groin. Her clean, shaven groin. It was Pamela's suggestion as she herself was hairless down there. They were in Naruto's house. His parents out of town all weekend long. Barbara told her father, the Commissioner, that she would be staying over at Pamela's. After drying herself, she looked at herself in the mirror. "Okay, Barbara." She took a deep breath. "You're about to lose your virginity. You're about to lose your virginity to your best friend's boyfriend. What could possibly go wrong?"_

 _Barbara stepped out of the bathroom wearing only her bathrobe. She walked over to Naruto who was down to his boxers. The condom for their use lying beside Naruto on the bed._

 _"Hey..."_

 _"You sure about this?" Barbara asked him._

 _"I should be asking you that."_

 _"I'm okay with it guess if you are."_

 _Naruto exhaled as if saying 'Oh let's get on with it.' He pulled Barbara by her wrist and had her sit on his lap. And they shared their first kiss together which was Barbara's first ever kiss as well. Naruto's hands roamed up and down her arms before he untied the knot to her robe. Barbara cupped Naruto's face as their kiss continued. Naruto pushed her robe open and exposed her body._

 _The redhead's breasts were still a low B-cup but Naruto still played with them. Gently caressing them in his hands and pinching and pulling her nipples. Barbara moaned into their kiss. One of her hands travelled down his chest all the way to his boxers. There she felt the bulge. Just one layer of clothing standing between her hand and Naruto's manhood._

 _"Take it out." she softly said, breaking their kiss. Naruto smiled at her. He was about to do so but Barbara playfully slapped his hands away from his boxers. "I'll do it instead." She giggled._

 _Naruto stood up and allowed Barbara to slowly pull his boxers down but only down to his knees. She was preoccupied staring at what Pamela only bragged about. Before her eyes was what was going to take her virginity. Naruto had slid his boxers down to his feet without Barbara even noticing._

 _Barbara took it in her hand, grasping the meat and feeling its heat. Naruto moaned when she started stroking it. Barbara inched her head closer and stuck her tongue out. She hesitated but gathered the courage to take that first lick. And after some giving the head several flicks of her tongue, Barbara took it in her mouth. She didn't dare take the whole thing inside. She wasn't ready yet._

 _It surprised Barbara when Naruto pushed her head back. Barbara still had her robe on though open when Naruto pushed her onto the bed. She had her knees raised which Naruto spreads open. Naruto then lowered himself to the virginal lips between Barbara's thighs. He started by kissing her inner thighs and the area around her pussy. She at first inched away from his touch but he kept her in place. Her womanhood was then given quite the tongue-lashing. "So this is what Pamela meant when she said she had you well trained." She resisted the urge to moan just to say that full sentence._

 _Naruto pressed hard her little knob between his thumb and index fingers. "Please don't say it like that. It makes me sound like a dog." Naruto then got up between her thighs. He rolled the condom on and lined his manhood to her entrance. His glans touching her pink and wet slit. "Last chance, Barbara." His head over hers._

 _Barbara leaned her head up and kissed him briefly. "Go ahead. Take me. My virginity is yours." Naruto nodded. Rathere than going slow, he entered fast and deep in one go. Barbara bit her lip to stop herself from yelping in pain. He tore through her hymen and her virgin's blood slowly leaked out where their bodies met. Naruto took in the feeling of a different vagina. She was tighter than Pamela but Naruto assumed it was because it was her first time. He didn't move. He allowed Barbara to recover a bit first._

 _Barbara took in deep breaths as she stared into his eyes. A moment later she nodded. It was all Naruto need to begin. Naruto started slow but son quickened his pace. Barbara propped herself up on her elbows and removed her robe. Fully naked, she slumped back down and gripped Naruto's back. The damn thing felt good. His cock sliding in and out of her. Pamela wasn't lying. Naruto took one of cute nipples in his mouth and sucked it._

 _"Na-Naruto... I can feel... Something's..."_

 _"That's normal." He gasped. He was close too._

 _"NARUTO! AHHH!" But she came first._

 _"Barbara!" He press as deep as he could and emptying in the condom. Naruto pulled out soon after and laid next to Barbara._

 _"That... was... amazing." She said in between breaths._

 _"You were amazing." Naruto said beside her. Didn't they have a second round but they did make up with each other. Completely forgetting that Barbara wasn't his girlfriend and Naruto was her best friend's boyfriend. The next morning, Barbara had woken up in Naruto's arms and felt better. If it wasn't for the ache between her legs._

 _It was only a few months later - those months the three spent bedding each other and occasionally a threesome - that Naruto told them his father was being reassigned back to Japan and they had to leave. Pamela didn't take the news well. A couple more months after that was when she and Pamela started doing their little activities which ultimately led to Pamela turning into Poison Ivy._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

"We're here." Naruto said, snapping Barbara out of her thoughts.

"I can't believe this place didn't go to pot after you left."

"Well I have this 'granny' that lives here. She was kind enough to look after the house."

"If I remember correctly..." she trailed off before her eyes found what she was looking for: a door to a certain room. She took Naruto's hand and led him to his old room. Entering inside, it was clean and looking comfy. That 'granny' did a good job maintaining this place.

Naruto closed the door behind him. "Well then..." Barbara said sultrily. She tug the straps of her dress and slid it down her arms. Then she pushed her whole dress down and let it pool around her on the floor, revealing her large breasts to him. She had been braless the whole time and he didn't notice. Then she pushed her panties down, bending as she does and her breast swung like pendulums. She kept her cunt shaven after all these years.

Barbara sat naked on his bed, the same bed where they have done it multiple times in the past. "Take off your clothes." She said.

Not needing to be told twice, Naruto was in his birthday suit in less than a minute. "Come here." She beckoned him with a finger. She offered him her hand which he took.

They kissed passionately as they positioned themselves with Naruto on top of her. Their tongues were dueling when he entered her. Her back arched because of it. "Oh yes!" She shouted. It has been so long. So long for them both.

Naruto sat up and focused on the task at hand. Her snatch felt so good. Barbara gripped the sheets in pleasure. Her hair a splayed out mess on the pillow underneath her head.

Moments later, their release came. Naruto unloaded his cum inside her receptive womb. He then collapsed beside her.

From then on, they tried to build a relationship.

And then Poison Ivy did her attack and was foiled by the cape crusaders again.

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY AGAIN - Naruto's House**

"Naruto, it's you." Pamela Isley gasped.

"Hello Pamela, I see you've changed and changed a lot." She was clearly different from how she was.

"Half a decade is enough for people to change. You changed as well."

"So how did you get your powers?"

"Just about a full body exposure to some plant chemicals. You?"

"I've always had them... for as long as I can remember." He told her.

"You've had them all along?!" This came as a complete shocker. "Why didn't you tell me?!" She demanded.

"It wasn't something I could just tell anyone. Not even my girlfriend at the time." There was long pause between them until Naruto spoke again. "I thought you were dead. Your parents contacted me and told you were. And then I saw you."

"I did what I had to do."

"At the expense of innocent people!"

"Why can't you ever just agree with me on this?!" She snapped.

"Because it's not right." Naruto crossed his arms.

"Humans pollute this planet! They slowly destroy it! Someone has to do something before they ruin everything!"

Naruto sighed deeply. "That's true. Humans do pollute this planet. But it isn't up to you to decide that they no longer have the right to live!" He countered.

"Even back then you always defended them despite they don't deserve it."

"It isn't a matter of whether they deserve it or not. It simply isn't for you or me to determine that."

"I'll never get to you to see it my way, will I?" Naruto shook his head.

"So will you turn me in now? I'll have you know I have desire to go to jail." Pamela asked. And again, Naruto shook his head.

"You want any oranges." He offered. "I can make those you know. Or do you not eat fruits anymore?"

"Oranges are fine." A branch slowly grow and entered through an open window and near the tip grew a single orange fruit.

"Amazing!" Pamela said after a moment of silence. She was speechless from seeing that. She pulled the fruit off and started to eat. Naruto would then serve her some Ramen afterwards.

"Naruto." Pamela reached out for his hand. "Stay with me tonight. I need you and I need you inside me. I have not been with a man since you left. Please make love to me like we used to."

Naruto sat down on the bed next to her and told her. "Pamela, me and Barbara got together some time ago. I came back three weeks ago and we sort of just hit it off. I don't think I can-"

"Barbara was my best friend. I let her have you back then. Please let me have you now. For this one night, at least this one night. If a part of you still loves me, then please..."

Naruto titled her head up by her chin and said "Okay." Their lips met. The lips that the other felt during their first kiss.

Naruto unbuttoned the one button keeping her red blouse together. Pamela ripped her thong apart and threw it away. Then she went on to undress Naruto of his yukata and his orange jumpsuit. He was fully naked but she still had her blouse on. Naruto's hand kneaded her full breasts and tweaked her nipples. Pamela hummed in delight.

Pamela went down on him and took his cock into her mouth. The very same cock that took hers and Barbara's virginities. Sucking it and wrapping her tongue around his shaft. A few moments later, she stop. A string of saliva connecting her lips to his cockhead.

Now it was Naruto's turn to do her some lip service down below. Naruto kissed her lower lips and his tongue licked her up. Naruto was doing a good job at it. Pamela grasped Naruto's head and pulled him closer while she grinded her lips to him. She had always loved it when he ate out her flower. Naruto spread open her folds and licked deeper. Her flower started secreting its fluids. It startled Naruto when he tasted something different, something sweet.

"This is nectar." He raised his head.

"Wha…" Pamela was about ask when Naruto inserted two fingers in. "Ooohhh…" she moaned. Once adequately coating his fingers in her lubricating fluids, he licked the sweet secretions off them. He continued to eat her out until he succeeded in making her gush out lots of it in an orgasm.

Naruto sat straight and waited for Pamela to catch her breath. A few minutes later, Pamela lowered herself onto his cock. A familiar feeling to both of them. His member splitting her love canal. She was as warm and wet as he remembered and he was as lengthy and hard as she remembered. He gripped her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pushed herself up and down his cock while Naruto did some thrusting of his own.

He was really pushing it deep inside her. The tip bumped into the mouth of her womb. In the throes of their lovemaking, Pamela pushed Naruto down to the bed. She rested her hands on his chest, her nails digging into his flesh. Naruto moved his hands from her waist and up to her breasts. He cupped and squeezed the fleshy mounds. "Have I ever told you are so beautiful?" He asked.

Her answer, "Yes, plenty of times in the past."

Pamela went to work on riding Naruto. Her hips quickly raising and falling as she impaled herself on his cock. She threw her head back in the pleasure of it all. Their grunting and groaning filling the room. Soon Naruto felt her vagina muscles grip him. "I'm cumming!" She screamed.

"Me too!" He bit his lower lip as he felt his release rising. Naruto spilled millions upon millions of his youthful seed inside her fertile belly.

Pamela fell down on top of him. Her breasts pressed against him chest. She rest her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her. He was still inside her. She felt him start to shrink. She coated her lips in seduction pheromones and kissed him with her tongue. A minute later, he was fully hard inside her again. "Ready for round two?" She asked. Naruto's response was to roughly yet carefully maneuver her to all fours.

They would do it three times more that night. Each copulation ending with Naruto planting more of his seed inside her. Pamela enjoyed every minute of it since she was sure she would never get to experience it again.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto found himself alone his room. Pamela was gone. She was nowhere in the house. All that was left were her clothes.

The doorbell rang and opening the door he was greeted by Barbara. "Naruto, can I come in?"

"Oh sure." He said letting her inside. He was still somewhat asleep and only now did he realize his mistake as he heard Barbara sniff the air.

The scent was familiar to her and it was coming from somewhere. Batman had trained her to use more than just her eyes and ears. She followed the scent all the way to his room. The familiar smell of sex saturated the air inside. She spotted the red blouse and the torn thong.

"Did you cheat on me?" She accused him.

"Well I..."

"Who was she?!" She demanded.

Naruto had two options here. Option one involved outright lying which she still wouldn't believe and lose her. Option two tell her the truth that it was her old best friend that he slept. The same best friend who shared him with her years ago and was also supposed to be dead.

"It was Pamela." He muttered, not really meaning to say it.

"Pamela? Naruto, you slept with her knowing what she's become?"

"Wait, how do you know it's her? You also told me she was dead."

"Let's just cut the bullshit, shall we?" Barbara proposed. "I know you're Kitsune. You escaped with Poison Ivy last night. I know this because I deduced it was you. I heard you speak. That and your Kitsune mask is on the floor."

Then it hit Naruto. "You?! You're Batgirl, aren't you?" Barbara nodded her head.

"Naruto, where is Pamela? She's dangerous and has to be kept away from civilians."

"I wish I knew. I woke up and she was missing. Then you came."

The phone in Barbara's pocket rang and vibrated. "Barbara speaking." She said on the phone.

["Batgirl,"] It was Batman, ["Poison Ivy is on top of Wayne Towers. We're on our way there. You best get going too."] and with that, he hang up.

"She's on-"

"I heard. Get changed."

A short while later, Barbara came out in her full Batgirl outfit as did Naruto with his Kitsune outfit and nine tails.

"Hold on to me." Naruto said as he wrapped his around her waist. "I'll get us there in a second."

"How?"

"Let's just say I left more than just hickey marks on her and you." Flying Thunder God Seals.

* * *

 **WAYNE TOWERS**

A flash later and they were on top Wayne Towers. There they found Poison Ivy standing at the edge, looking over the city. Her right hand on her round, distended belly. Though they didn't quite see it. She was wearing again her plant material clothes. "So you've come. To have gotten to me in the manner you did. You certainly have more abilities that most of us thought." She said to them without even looking at them.

"Why did you come up here, Poison Ivy?"

It was then Poison Ivy turned around. Kitsune gasped when he saw Poison Ivy's large, round belly. She looked like she was nine months pregnant and just about ready to pop. Naruto and Barbara had forgotten they were still holding on to each other. "Red, is that you?" Poison asked as two previously non-existent pieces were put into place. "All this time, you were Batgirl."

Batgirl saw no point in denying. "Yes. I am Batgirl and I've been trying to stop since the day you become Poison Ivy, Red."

"You want to know why I am here." She walked towards Naruto. When she got close enough, she took his hand and placed it over her belly. Naruto felt movement underneath. "I used your seed. Your strong and powerful seed. Millions of them. Every living one you planted in me. I had altered my womb last night to allow them all to take root."

Poison Ivy explained, "They are part you and part me. Highly intelligent, adaptable, invulnerable and regenerative, enduring to pain, resistant to toxins, chemicals, fire, ice and all levels of temperature and capable of living off either fresh or sea water. My greatest creations! Our children! They shall inherit this earth. And you will not stop me!" At that declaration, vines and roots burst from the building and tightly wrapped around them, restraining them, constricting them.

Poison Ivy, Pamela Isley walked back to the edge. Her arms all the way to her fingers spread outward to the sides from her body. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as the wind blew against her. Down at her belly button, a slit formed just below it which then went down about three inches lower. It opened up and from there sprung forth millions upon millions of seed-like objects. The wind started scattering them to various places.

When the task was done, her abdomen deflated and the slit in her belly closed. It was like nothing happened. She walked back to Kitsune and cupped his cheek lovingly. "You should be proud, my love. You are the father of the new dominant species of this world."

Naruto looked sadly at her before the roots and vines encasing him were sliced apart. Jumping into the air, he screamed "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Instantly from hundreds of poofs of smoke came Kitsune Shadow Clones.

"You all know what to do." The original yelled. Kitsune's clones all nodded and started meticulously collecting all the seeds Poison Ivy released.

"What are you doing?!" Poison Ivy yelled when Kitsune landed back down.

Kitsune quickly cut Batgirl loose. "Forgive me but I couldn't let you do it. Don't worry, I am not going to destroy them."

Poison Ivy started feeling dizzy and felt her strength fade. Her legs gave way and she was about to fall over. But Naruto caught her in his arms. "What did you do?" He asked with genuine concern seeing as how unnaturally tired she currently is. Kitsune and Batgirl removed their masks.

"I had used all my strength in creating our children." Her skin and hair started turning brown, not unlike how green leaves turned brown when they started to wither away. Tears pooled in her fading eyes. "I knew it would cost me my life. I knew I wouldn't be able to see them grow and mature, be a part of their lives. But...," She closed her eyes, two streams of tears leaked and she smiled warmly and contently, "but they would have been able to go on without me. I sprinkled sleeping powder on you last night. I had thought it would keep you out of the way until it was too late. I can see I was wrong." Pamela felt Barbara hold her hand.

Pamela looked deep in Naruto's eyes. "I love you, Uzumaki Naruto. You are the only man I had ever truly cared for." She turned to Batgirl even though by now her sight could barely make out her features. But Pamela wasn't looking at Batgirl. She was looking at Barbara, her best friend. "Red, please take care of him."

"I will, Red."

Pamela looked at Naruto once time before she closed her eyes for the last time. She completely withered away after that and was blown away by the wind.

"In the end, she was still that girl who cared for plants over people." Naruto said sadly.

Barbara added just as sad, "Then she got powers and it messed with her. Maybe now she's found peace."

Naruto's clones returned with all the seeds. They made sure to have gotten every last one of them. Upon closer inspection, the seeds were transparent. Naruto and Barbara could tiny baby-like creatures inside. These were all Naruto's children. So small yet so dangerous. The original Naruto sealed them away in a scroll and his clones poofed away. Barbara would have to ask him later about how he does that. But for now...

"Naruto, do you want children?"

"I already do." He held up the scroll that contained his children. "About a little over a hundred million of them."

"I mean normal human children. One that doesn't have any intention of destroying humanity."

"Sure I do. I'd want kids someday."

"Well now is probably as good a time as ever."

"Don't tell me-"

"You and me are going to have a baby of our own. We probably shouldn't have had too much unprotected sex."

"When did you find out?"

"I found just about two days before Pamela attacked."

"And you still fought?"

"I had to protect the city, you know."

"Not while you're pregnant you're not. No more crimefighting for you until you've given birth."

Naruto and Barbara put their masks on just in time when Batman, Nightwing, Robin and Catwoman arrived. Now how were they going to explain this to them?

* * *

And there you have it.

 **A/N 2: Inspired by The Outer Limits episode Flower Child and Blossoming by Stone Shield**

 **A/N 3: This was my first try at an actual lemon. Hope it wasn't too bad.**


End file.
